An Agent's Weakness
by jethro10
Summary: There once was an agent, bold and strong, Who had no weakness and could never do wrong. But times change and years do too, Where once he had none, now he has two. Last story in the Holly Gibbs series. Contains two unexpected character deaths.
1. Amber Alert

**An Agent's Weakness**

**September 2013...**

**"Tabby, just remind me, how many boyfriends have you had in the last year?" Matt Haycroft-Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Tabatha White.**

**"Eight or nine," Tabby said. "But they all just throw my money in the air and then leave."**

**"I'll tell you what's really in the air, it's your legs!" Matt replied.**

**"Less of the lip Matt," Gibbs poked his head around the door to give his adopted daughter the stare.**

**"Yes Gibbs," Matt bowed her head. Gibbs tutted and walked away from the room.**

**"OMG! I heard about what happened in Naples, are you okay?" Tabby asked.**

**"Yeah, they offered us councilling but we refused," Matt replied.**

**"Why?" Tabby raised an eyebrow as she sipped at a glass of Cool Aid.**

**"Because we cannot show Sophie our weakness," Matt replied.**

**"Who's Sophie?" Tabby asked.**

**"God you are so clueless!" Matt groaned, she got up and rubbed her forehead before turning on her heel and leaving the room.**

**"Where's Holly?" Gibbs asked as she came down the stairs.**

**"With Darren, Nathan and Jared at the park down the road, I'm going there now," Matt replied. **

**"Cool, are you taking Tabby with you?" Gibbs asked.**

**"Hey! Slutty! You coming?" Matt yelled up the stairs.**

**"Don't speak to her like that," Gibbs said sternly, lightly headslapping her.**

**"Yeah sure!" Tabby yelled, bolting down the stairs.**

**NCIS**

**"Hey, Hey guys," Matt said, walking onto the baseball grounds.**

**"Matt, hello," Holly said, putting the bat down.**

**"Holly! God I haven't seen you in ages," Tabby walked over and hugged Holly before swiftly turning her attention onto Nathan. "And who's this handsome fellow?"**

**"Down girl," Matt ordered as Tabby moved towards Nathan.**

**"So come on then?" Darren yelled. "Are we playing or what?"**

**"Jeez Darren, try that again I think there was someone in Hollywood that didn't hear you that time," Holly said, uncovering her ears.**

**"Sorry," Darren kissed Holly lightly on the cheek.**

**"Apology accepted," Holly replied, moving to pitch.**

**"And PLAY BALL!" Tabby yelled.**

**"ARGHH!" Holly screamed as a man dressed like a bank robber effortlessly snatched her up and began dragging her back towards a black van parked on the field.**

**"Holly!" Matt yelled.**

**"Holly won't be coming back this time..." Sophie gave Matt a psychopathic smile from the drivers seat of the car.**

**"You little..." Matt ran at the van but before she reached it, another masked man threw her away. She landed hard on the field as the van drove off.**

**"We need to get Gibbs, NOW!" Jared yelled.**

**NCIS**

**"We put out an Amber Alert," announced Vance to the kids who sat in the bullpen.**

**"Will an Amber Alert find her though?" Matt asked.**

**"That depends on a lot of things," Vance replied uneasily.**

**"Like what?" Darren asked.**

**"Like if the kidnappers are even still based in Washington," Vance replied.**

**"So all we can do is wait?" Matt summed up.**

**"Yes," Vance replied.**

**"Dad," Jared said.**

**"Yes son?" Vance came and sat down on the desk next to him.**

**"What if you don't find her?" Jared asked timidly.**

**"Ummm," Vance was speechless. He didn't know what to say. "If no sightings of her occur within about six months then we may have to consider moving on."**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**So as promised, this story is the last in the series and will contain the death of at least one major character.**

**NEXT TIME: ?**


	2. Tracker

**An Agent's Weakness**

**"Can't believe that she's back," Matt sighed as Gibbs placed a dish of barbecued chicken in front of her.**

**"Who? Sophie?" Gibbs asked. "I knew she'd be back eventually."**

**"You're remarkably calm about this, doesn't it bother you that this could be the time that Holly goes for good?" Matt asked Gibbs.**

**"It does," Gibbs sighed. "I already lost one daughter to that family. I don't want to lose another. Matt, you're like my own and I intend to keep you safe at all costs."**

**"Gibbs, the van was found abandoned in the Potomac, Ziva walked into the kitchen. "No prints no nothing. I'm sorry."**

**"No no it's fine," Gibbs replied. "Do you want some chicken?"**

**"Gibbs are you okay?" Ziva asked. "You seem..."**

**"What?" Gibbs asked.**

**"Too nice," Ziva replied.**

**"I can be nice," Gibbs nodded.**

**"I'm going to call Ducky," Ziva replied.**

**"Nice thinking Ziva," Matt high fived the Israeli.**

**"Thank you Matilda," Ziva replied.**

**"Don't push your luck," Matt warned.**

**NCIS**

**Holly awoke on a steel frammed bed lying on a mattress and half covered with a fluffy blanket.**

**"Is this some kind of dream?" Holly asked herself.**

**"No this is not a dream Miss Gibbs," Alejandro Rivera was sat in an armchair in the opposite corner of the room.**

**"You, you killed Rosie!" Holly snarled in recognition.**

**"I did, and I might just say the old bat had it coming," Rivera replied icily.**

**"Where am I? Who else is here?" Holly asked, rubbing her head.**

**"Well, I can't say where you are but I can say that a lot of people who really don't like you are here," Alejandro replied. "Chip Sterling, a good few members of the Brotherhood of Doubt."**

**"When my dad finds you he will..." Holly swore.**

**"Enough with the empty threats Holly, you dad has yet to touch me," Sophie replied, walking into the room and shutting the door behind her. "Here's how it's going to work. We are going to kill you and then we are going to place your body in your dad's house."**

**"How will you do that?" Holly asked.**

**"Easily, your dad is never home and also never locks his doors," Sophie replied. A chill ran through Holly's body as she realised that everything that Sophie was saying was true.**

**"What are you going to do then?" Holly asked.**

**"Many things however, many of these things will be delivered post mortem," Sophie nodded.**

**"Wait...what?" Holly sat up slightly. Sophie drew out a long knife and plunged it into Holly's side.**

**She heard the child scream before turning to Alejandro.**

**"How did that feel?" Alejandro asked.**

**"Oh that felt very good," Sophie replied.**

**NCIS**

**"Boss, Vance has something to tell you," Tony watched Vance go over to Gibbs.**

**"I put a tracking device in the baseball in case Jared tried to sneak out again," Vance explained. "Jared says Holly still had it when she was kidnapped and it wasn't in the van."**

**"I see," Gibbs said. "So according to your tracking device, where is the ball now?" **

**"At a warehouse just down the road from the school," Vance replied.**

**"TEAM!" Gibbs felt a surge of energy. "Come on then! We're gonna save Holly!"**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**NEXT TIME: The team arrive promptly to rescue Holly but as Matt, Jared, Darren, Nathan and Tabby see the truck speeding down the road, they decide to go and help...**

**Place your bets here and now!**

**Will it be:**

**Holly**

Jared

Matt

Gibbs

Darren

Tony

McGee

Ziva

Tabby

Nathan

Vance

Which one will it be?


	3. Death at the Warehouse

**An Agent's Weakness**

**"Why do we even have to go to school?" sighed Matt, glaring at the ground.**

**"Education?" Darren suggested.**

**"Knowledge?" Jared asked.**

**"Sports?" Nathan said.**

**"Boyfriends?" Tabby smiled. The other members of the group turned to look at her.**

**"Hands up who thinks Tabby will be a Milf when she's older?" Matt looked Tabby. Everyone except Tabby raised their hands.**

**"Matt! That's the NCIS Van!" Jared pointed at the van that was racing down the road.**

"Not just the NCIS van! That's Gibbs and Ziva in the front!" Matt realised and watched as the van parked outside the abandoned warehouse down the road.

"That's got to be where Holly is," Darren gasped.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Matt, looking at Darren.

With that, Darren, Jared, Matt and Nathan ran down the road. Tabby lingered behind, looking rather nervous.

"Are you sure?" Tabby quivered.

"Hey pussy! Come on!" Matt tried to provoke Tabby.

"Oh I will bust you up!" Tabby charged after the others.

NCIS

Darren surveyed the warehouse, the front entrance looked far to risky, what with bullet holes riddling the door and the sound of gunshots from further in.

"Darren, those steps!" Matt pointed at a rickety looking metal staircase that led up to a door.

"Oh no! I am not climbing those!" Tabby shook her head. "I'll cut something."

"Good," Matt said icily. "Come on, Darren, you first, Jared, you next, then me then Nathan then Tabby."

As Darren took his first step onto the stairs he heard the whole staircase creak. He moved cautiously up another three steps before turning around and beckoned Jared and Matt.

"Come on it's safe," he nodded.

Holding hands, Jared and Matt stepped on the first step and then sighed with relief as it held their weight.

"Okay, hurry up!" Darren yelled from the top.

Once they were all up the stairs and through the door. Darren turned to them.

"I think it's fair that as Holly's boyfriend, I lead this," Darren said, talking more to Matt than anyone else.

"Deal, but if Holly dies, I will kill you," Matt said seriously.

The sound of gunfire increased as the group headed towards a flight of stairs. And there they saw their first villain. It was a tall burly man who was at least six feet tall and three feet wide. He looked like a huge barrel.

"Nice evil person," Matt squeaked. "RUN!" She grabbed Jared by the hand and led him forcably towards a forklift, parked by an empty elevator shaft.

"I have an idea," Jared grinned.

"There you are! You horrible lot, I outta..." With all his little skills, Jared put the forklift into gear and sent it moving forward, swiping up the man with a huge crack. He lay writhing in pain on the lifters, his right ankle bent backwards.

"Let's drive it into the elevator," suggested Matt. Jared jumped out and put the vehicle in reverse before helping Matt down.

"Bye bye!" Matt grinned and waved. She raced up the stairs to find herself on a landing with five doors, all closed.

"Jared! Darren! Nathan! Tabby! Here!" Matt hissed, not wanting to attract anymore henchmen. As the other four ran up the stairs she pointed them all towards doors. "One door each. I'll get this one. Ready, steady, GO!"

She opened her door and almost had a heart attack at what she saw. Holly lay, bleeding onto the sheets, while Alejandro Rivera stood over her.

"You! You killed my mum!" Matt snarled. Rivera took a step toward her and pulled out a bloody knife. Quick as a flash, Matt looked around for something to use to defend herself until she noticed a wooden pole.

"Come here Matilda," Rivera beckoned sinisterly.

"This is for my mother," Matt hit him hard over the head, sending him stumbling. "This is for my father!" She hit him again and he swayed. "This is for Holly!" She hit him again before straightening the stick like a javelin. "And this is for me!" She drove the stick into Rivera's chest and sent him falling, smashing through the glass window and landing on the grass below.

"Holly!" Matt ran over and crouched next to her adopted sister. "Are you okay?"

But Holly lay still and pale and unmoving.

"CPR! NOW" Matt sobbed, yelling to her friends as Darren and Jared ran in. Immediately the boys took to it pumping her chest and blowing air into her mouth.

"Wake up Holly," prayed Darren as he blew air into her mouth. "Just wake up."

And he felt her kiss him back.

"Darren, Matt, Jared," Holly coughed.

"Come on, let's get you out of her," Matt smiled. If they left the same way they came in, they were home free. "Come on, Nathan, Tabby."

"No, let's go that way," Darren pointed towards a passage that led towards a balcony. "Me, Jared and Matt will go and show Gibbs Holly."

"Yeah, Nathan, Tabby just get out okay?" Matt said kindly.

With Holly leaning on Darren and Jared for support, the group took close to a minute to reach the balcony but when they did they saw a spectacular sight. There were dead bodies everywhere and Gibbs and Ziva were crouched behind another forklift while Tony and McGee fired at the last few bad guys.

"Gibbs!" Matt hissed, Gibbs turned around.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gibbs growled.

"Saving Holly and dealing with two of your dirt bags," Matt replied, moving with Darren, Jared and Holly to the edge of the balcony.

"Well you shouldn't have," Gibbs raised his voice. "We are professionals, you are kids. One of you could be seriously hurt of even killed."

"But no one was though!" Matt shouted. "I was just trying to help okay!"

"Well we didn't need your help!" Gibbs replied, just as loud.

"Fine!" Matt yelled in reply.

"Gibbs we were just trying to help," Jared said.

"Yeah we were," Darren nodded.

"When I tell your parents they are going to be so..." Gibbs never finished his sentence.

BANG! He never finished his sentence because at that precise moment, a single bullet smashed into Matt's nose, creating a small bullet sized red hole before splintering in her brain and bursting from the back of her skull, creating a hole the size of a phone. She bowed forward, toppling from the balcony and landing on the concrete, blood already pooling from the exit hole.

"Matt!" Holly screamed.

"No!" Jared fell to his knees.

"Sophie," Gibbs turned to face the other end of the warehouse in a way that echoed his reaction to Kate's death.

"Loud and clear Jethro," Sophie smiled from the other end.

END OF CHAPTER

NEXT TIME: Darren gets punched at Matt's funeral, Sophie spies on Holly's hospital bed, Gibbs questions his abilities as an agent.

I'd pretend you were surprised but I was setting her up to be the one who died since I first introduced her.


	4. The Funeral

**An Agent's Weakness**

_Matilda Rosemarie "Matt" Haycroft_

_27 December 2000 - 17 September 2013  
><em>

_Dead but never forgotten._

Holly stared at the gravestone from her wheelchair which was at the front row. On one side of the aisle sat Matt's uncles and father's parents Steve and Brenda who sat beside Violet Fitzwalter, Rosie Haycroft's mother. On the side with Holly sat Darren, Nathan, Tabby and Jared, plus half of NCIS including the team who sat in an unbroken line of sorrow on the second row. Even Vance and Gibbs looked close to crying.

"We are gathered here today to mourn the passing of our beloved Matilda or as she was known by her friends, Matt," the vicar said, struggling not to cry himself as he looked at the child's grave. "We're going to hear some words from her adopted father Jethro Gibbs, her biological grandfather Stephen Haycroft, her boyfriend Jared Vance amd her best friend Hermione Gibbs. Agent Gibbs, if you would care to step up..."

"Matt was great," Gibbs stood in front of the casket. "She was proud and cheeky. And she was quite frankly a pain in the ass. But that's why we loved her. She was my foster child for just a year but I'd known her for much longer. Her late parents, Rosie and Harry, were great friends of mine and I wish to honor their memory as well. That whole family were absoulutely incredible."

"My eldest grandchild," sighed Steve, looking at the name on the headstone. "She was a comfort to me and sometimes I do wish that I'd chosen to adopt her. Then she may not have stayed in Washington and gotten shot. She deserved a lot more than she got."

"My first girlfriend," Jared was crying as he took the stage. "And my first love. I'll never forget you Matt, I promise."

Finally, Darren wheeled Holly up to the stage. "Matt was my best mate. I've known her since we were like three. She was a right laugh and good for a cheer up if you were down in the dumps. She never stopped any of that, not when her mom got diagnosed, not when her dad died. She was always positive. Always smiling. And her ambitions to become a footballer were always her prime motive. She enjoyed baseball too. In fact that's the last thing I really remember doing with her before I had her blood all over me. I know that she was a great fan of English football, her favourite team was Liverpool for some absurd reason. Her grandma told me that she paid them ten million to dedicate a match to her. She'd love that. But what I want to say is that she deserved a reward, a medal of some sorts. She died trying to protect me."

"Like a true NCIS agent," Director Vance came up. "I'd like to see Matt posthumously receive a medal for her troubles. I'll put in a recommendation with SECNAV."

"Thanks Leon," Gibbs smiled, a lone tear on his face.

"Come on Holly, let's get out of here," Darren smiled to Holly.

"Darren," Holly said quietly, deep in thought. "Come here."

Darren came around to face her and the second he was within range, Holly punched him so hard he tripped down the stairs.

"If you hadn't said go on that stupid balcony she'd be alive!" Holly sobbed. "Don't talk to me. We're over."

END OF CHAPTER.

I'll be returning to work on this soon but in the meantime I have a fantastic idea for a crossover between NCIS and the Hobbit. Yes it sounds odd but...


	5. Who Are You Gonna Save?

**An Agent's Weakness**

"Gibbs!" Matt's voice screamed. Gibbs was in the car park of the NCIS building, he looked around, trying to find her. "Gibbs help!" There she was, hobbling from the building with the blood covering the centre of her face and surrounding where she'd been shot.

"Matt!" Gibbs yelled. "Matt! Come here!"

"Gibbs!" Another voice was calling him. Kate got out of one of the furthest cars, bullet wound still slap bang in the centre of her head. "Gibbs! Please!"

"Leroy! Help!" Ann Gibbs, his mom stood away from him, the tumour in her breast visible from afar.

"Jethro!" Shannon was screeching nearby, kneeling on the road, blood drenching her face and arms. "Come help me!"

"Jethro!" Jenny now stood in front of him, blood still running down her blue shirt.

"Daddy!" Kelly yelled, stumbling from the nearest car, blood covered her all over.

"Kelly!" Gibbs tried to grab her but a force was holding him back.

"Well Gunny, what'll it be?" Over the screams of his dead relatives and friends, Mike Franks stood in front of him. "Gunny, I might be dead but I still have a busy schedule, who's it gonna be?"

"What?" Gibbs looked at Franks, who stood identical to his death down to the circle of blood made by the scalpel.

"Who you gonna save?" Franks chuckled.

NCIS

"Gibbs, you do not look well," commented Ziva as Gibbs walked into the bullpen.

"Nice to see you too Ziva," replied Gibbs putting a cup of coffee on her desk. "What's this?"

"Oh no," Tony whispered as Gibbs put some on his desk.

"McGee with Abby?" Gibbs asked, revealing another cup of coffee and a Triple Caf-Pow.

"Yeah boss," Tony said. He watched as Gibbs left.

"What is going on?" Ziva asked.

"When Kate died he was like this too," Tony noted.

"Like what?" Ziva asked.

"Nice," replied Tony.

"He's always nice though," Ziva said.

"You were raised by Eli David, Ziva, to you, Gibbs is an angel," Tony remarked. He then saw the expression on her face. "Sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay Tony," Ziva replied. "Killing Bodnar eased most of the pain but there's that numb feeling here that won't stop saying 'he's never coming back'. And I can never take back the last words I said to him."

"Shh," Tony got up and hugged Ziva. "We're gonna catch Sophie and every other dirtbag that tries to mess with our family so sit tight okay?"

"Thanks Tony," Ziva replied, closing her eyes.

NCIS

"Oh Gibbs, you shouldn't have," Abby fawned as Gibbs handed her the Caf-Pow.

"You're welcome Abs," replied Gibbs.

"I mean it Gibbs, I'm not going to sleep again for a week," Abby replied. "I heard not sleeping gives you migraines and I don't want those cause then I'll think I have a brain tumour because my Aunt Hattie had migraines and it turns out she really had a brain tumour..."

"Abs, back on topic," Gibbs said gently.

"So the round that killed Matt is untraceable sadly, however since we know who did it..." Abby said.

"We knew who did it when Ari killed Kate but bullets didn't help us find him," Gibbs said.

"However I'm eighty percent sure the bullet came from a Berretta," Abby said. "You said you didn't get a good look at her weapon."

"No, no she was moving too fast," Gibbs replied.

"A Berretta has the right power to propell a bullet across that warehouse, through Matt's skull into the bar behind it," Abby explained. "It also sounds like Sophie's type of weapon."

"Berretta, right," nodded Gibbs. "I put a BOLO out on Sophie yesterday but it won't do much good, she hid from us well those last few times. She could have countless friends anywhere."

"Basically she's harder to track than Ari," Abby said.

"At least Ari kept leaving us crumbs, that bitch isn't leaving us a damn thing!" Gibbs snarled.

"Look on the bright side," Abby said. "Soon she'll probably leave you a whole slice."

The End.

Next Time: Slice Time!

Hope you liked my dream sequence. Awesome fun to write.


	6. She's Got Him

**An Agent's Weakness**

"Special Agent Timothy McGee, now that's a weird name," said Sophie, dangling McGee's ID in his face. They were in the hull of an old fashioned Spanish Galleon which was being commandeered by pirates, friends of Sophie's.

"Give it back!" McGee was tied to a couch and couldnt to more than beg for the ropes bound him so tight he could barely breathe. "Why me?"

"Because you're a soft target," explained Sophie. "If I kidnapped the DiNozzo guy he'd shoot me, that Israeli would probably disembowell me with a biro and that freaky geek who works in the science lab? Gibbs would kill me."

"He'll kill you anyways Sophie," McGee noted.

"Yes but you're the 'rookie', no one cares about you Tim," Sophie said. "Mind if I call you Tim?"

"Yes," McGee replied.

"See Tim, to Gibbs you're inexperienced," Sophie said. "The new boy, even though you've been at this job years."

"I swear," McGee said harshly. "If I ever get out, I'll kill you."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Sophie teased. "You're just like Holly you know. Empty threats that never come true."

"Sophie, shall I prepare the blowtorch?" Alejandro asked patiently. "Mr McGee has been waiting a long time for this."

"Mr McGee can relax," Sophie replied. "I won't allow that to happen."

She pulled out a pair of sharp scissors and smiled.

"Your hair is a bit long, shall I...cut it?" Sophie snipped off a strip.

"You're a bitch you know," McGee spat.

"Come on Thom, this will be great material for your next book!" Sophie encouraged. "One man, struggling through torture as his sadistic capturer destroys his self confidence, image and eventually his life."

NCIS

"Tony, where's McGee?" Gibbs walked in, followed by Abby.

"Dunno, he went out to see Sarah to figure out if she could help with tracing Sophie's IP address," Tony replied. "She called him, said she could help."

"Do you know her number?" asked Gibbs, concerned for the life of his agent.

"No, but Abby does," Tony replied. "They bowl together sometimes."

"I thought Abby bowled with nuns," Ziva said.

"She does, when the nuns with guns are praying to Jesus then she bowls with Sarah," explained Tony.

"The nuns have guns?" Ziva asked, concerned. "Thank God I am not a Catholic."

"Ziva, don't be racist," Gibbs lightly headslapped her.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs," Abby said, sounding hyper. "I got a call from Fornell, guess what?"

"I'm afraid to ask," Gibbs said.

"The Berretta was found in an alleyway and you know what's even hinkier?" Abby smiled.

"My patience is wearing thin Abs," Gibbs replied.

"That gun was also used to shoot Marine Lieutenant Justin Byron." Abby sounded extremely excited.

"The lieutenant they found dead last week," Gibbs replied.

"That merans, Sophie is officially ours," Abby smiled. "And Director Vance signed off on the orders with SECNAV this morning. He says don't bother bringing her in."

"Abby, do you have Sarah McGee's number?"

"Yes, why?" asked Abby.

"Apparently she wanted to meet him this morning," Gibbs replied. "I want to know if that's true."

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" replied Abby. She gestured behind Gibbs where Sarah McGee was getting off the elevator, tears in her eyes.

"I just got the phone call Agent Gibbs," Sarah said tearfully. "Timmy's being tortured."

The End

By the way... about Matt being the only character I kill off... I lied. More will come although I can promise that Agent Gibbs won't die.


	7. Graveyard

**An Agent's Weakness**

Holly sat in her wheelchair beside Matt's grave. Her best friend was dead. At the hands of the woman who'd been her enemy for so long it was impossible to imagine even Sophie gone. She'd watched Sophie go from supposedly abusive playgroup worker, to being unmasked as a member for the Reynosa Cartel, to being stripped of a leader, to becoming a female Leatherface, to running drugs in Italy until finally to where she was now. The woman who'd killed her friend.

"What a young age to die," remarked a young woman behind her. "Only twelve years old. I've had cats live longer."

Despite her sadness, Holly managed to laugh. The woman seemed charming, a red head, Gibbs would approve, and seemingly calm and relaxed. If Holly had to guess, she'd guess the woman was a doctor.

"Did you know her?" the woman asked but Holly could tell she already knew the answer.

"My best friend," Holly choked up. "And my adopted sister."

"You poor girl," remarked the woman. "Come here." She beckoned Holly in for a hug.

"I don't know you," Holly replied nervously.

"But you do know me Holly Ann Gibbs," the woman said. "I've always been there. Always."

"Always?" Holly was creeped out by the woman now. She tried to back away. "Who are you?"

"I live here," the woman replied. "I live in this graveyard."

"I'm sorry," Holly felt her heart plunge. "You live here?"

"My name is Miranda, Miranda Lawson."

NCIS

"Oh My God! Holly!" screamed Agent Dorneget as he walked into the room where Holly was recovering in the Gibbs house. She was pale and unresponsive and immediately, he could see why. There was a single bullet hole in her lower abdomen and a tiny hole in the window glass.

"What's going on?" Ziva asked from downstairs, having just arrived.

"I think Holly might be dead!" Dorneget panicked. "I thought I heard thunder half an hour ago but it was a gunshot."

"Shit!" Ziva leapt up the stairs taking four at a time. She ran in as Dorneget cowered at the door.

"Gibbs is gonna kill me..." Dorneget replied shakily.

"If we do not get her breathing," Ziva noted. "Yes, he will." She pushed Holly onto her back, trying to perform CPR before repeatedly slapping her face. "Don't...go...to...the...light!" She yelled, punctuating each word with a hard slap. "What are you doing standing there?! Call an ambulance! She could yet survive this!"

"Sorry I was just..." Dorneget murmured.

"Picturing me naked? Oh right you're gay aren't you," Ziva apologised. "Just go or we're both dead!"

NCIS

"Tobias, I'm taking lead on this one," replied Gibbs as he and Fornell battled it out in their 'conference room'.

"I understand Jethro," nodded Fornell. "What do you need me to do?"

"Sophie is upping her game," explained Gibbs. "You and Slacks go and protect Sarah McGee. Protect her with your life! Last thing I need is Sophie to succeed in killing our only hope in finding McGee."

"Yes sir," smiled Fornell.

"One last thing, I'm off to see my daughter so will you tell Tony he's in charge?" Gibbs replied. "I don't want any of your agents getting in the way."

"Of course Jethro," Fornell said. "See you soon."

Gibbs smiled and started the lift up again.

The End.

This is getting tense.


	8. That Sentimental Crap

**An Agent's Weakness**

"That bitch is dead!" Gibbs roared, slamming his palm into the side of the ambulence.

"I'm sorry Agent Gibbs," apologised Dorneget.

"Not your fault," Gibbs replied. "Apologising is a sign of weakness though. So don't."

"Witnesses report seeing a '91 Honda Accord leaving the house across the street," Ziva explained.

"How's that helpful?" Gibbs snapped.

"The house owners own a Chevy," Ziva replied, closing her notebook. "And are currently in hospital over a case of food poisoning in Barcelona."

"Sure they didn't just eat at Taco Bell?" Tony smiled resulting in a hard headslap from Gibbs.

"Not funny," Gibbs stormed off.

"Guess he's not in a nice mood," Tony observed. He got a glare from Ziva.

"His daughter is hospital Tony," Ziva replied. "She might die. Would you be in a good mood?"

That shut Tony up.

NCIS

Darren sat on his bed, lamenting the last few weeks. Matt's death had been a hard blow and now with the possibility of Holly dying as well, he felt as if someone had smashed his head with a brick.

"Darren, son," Albert Blake, Darren's father sat down on the bed beside him. "Look, are you...okay?"

"Not really," replied Darren, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Hey, Megan is staying over at Lauren's house tonight and Skye is going out to do some revision at the library," Albert said. "Shall we go bowling, or shoot some hoops or even go down to the pub?"

"Dunno," Darren shrugged.

"I know I'm not good with the sentimental crap and that," confessed Albert. "But it seems to me that you need a night away from it all."

"Thanks dad," Darren replied. He closed his eyes and pictured all the good time he'd had with Holly and Matt.

"This friend of yours, Matt, tell me about her," Albert said softly.

"Loudmouthed," Darren summed up the dead girl. "She used to scream at the teachers, telling them to leave her alone or do one."

Albert laughed.

"She was the class clown," Darren continued. "No matter if you loved her or hated her you had to laugh with her when she stood up in front of the class and backchatted the teacher. I remember one time that she jumped on the teacher's desk and did Gangnam Style."

"Why?" Albert asked.

"The stupid stupid man..." Darren remembered that day.

"Alright, can anyone show me an example of popular culture on the internet?" Mr Feeley asked the class.

"I can sir," Matt winked at Holly and Darren.

"Okay Matt, why don't you demonstrate?" Mr Feeley asked, stepping aside, anticipating that Matt would use the computer to bring it up on the Interactive Whiteboard.

Instead, Matt leapt upon the desk and began dancing Gangnam Style, kicking paperwork on the floor as she did.

"Heyyyyy! Sexy lady!" she sang deliberately off key. "Woop! Woop! Woop! Woop! Open Gangnam Style!"

"Get off my desk," Mr Feeley had said.

"Woohoo!" Matt jumped down as everyone applauded and laughed.

"Sounds special huh?" Albert's voice shifted Darren back to the present. "A friend like that only comes about once a lifetime."

"Yeah," Darren said.

"That's why you should treasure the moments you had," Albert said. "Instead of lamenting the time you could have had."

"I was wrong dad," Darren replied.

"About what?" Albert asked.

"You are good at the sentimental crap," Darren said.

NCIS

"How is she?" Abby watched Holly, who was hooked up to the heart monitor in the hospital room.

"She should be fine, the bullet didn't hit anything vital," the doctor explained. "But she lost a lot of blood."

"Will she be okay?" Abby asked.

"We're waiting on a transplant," the doctor said. "The operation should be able to take place next week."

"So she's not out of the woods yet?" asked Abby.

"No, no I'm afraid not," the doctor replied.

The End

Next Time: Sarah McGee and Tobias Fornell's deaths send the investigation into overdrive while the operation is about to take place. Plus, can Holly and Darren rekindle their love before the explosive end coming in just a few chapters?


	9. Rest In Peace

**An Agent's Weakness**

It had only lasted a week. Gibbs grimaced as he entered the classroom where Sarah McGee had been lecturing while Tobias Fornell had supervised from behind her. He looked down at the bodies. Three were dead, Sarah, Fornell and the teacher, a man named Dravid, who'd interfered with the gunman.

Witnesses said a masked man burst into the classroom and fired at Sarah, then Fornell before shooting Dravid as he tried to wrestle the gun away.

Sarah lay in the centre of the floor, blood poured from the four massive holes in her side. Fornell was slumped in his chair. The bullet had hit him between the eyes. He didn't have time to draw his weapon. David's body lay by the door, a single bullet in his throat.

There was so much blood that they had to watch their step coming in so as not to fall over.

"Tim will be heart broken," Ziva sighed, looking at Sarah.

"That is if we find him," Tony replied darkly.

"When we find him, when," Gibbs said determinedly.

NCIS

"Sorry Miss Sciuto," Holly's doctor said. Abby slurped Caf-Pow as she listened to the doctor speak. "I had to alert you. The operation is in half an hour."

"Half an hour!" Abby gasped. "I've got to tell her dad."

"Don't worry about the bill, a woman who works with him paid it off," the doctor explained.

"Was her name Ziva?" Abby asked.

"No, Sophie," replied the doctor. "Why?"

"Did you see her?" Abby asked urgently.

"Yes, she's here right now," the doctor said. Abby didn't wait for her to finish.

She whipped out her phone and began to dial and within seconds, Tony picked up.

"What is it Abs?" Tony said.

"Sophie's at the hospital!" Abby screamed. "Run!"

"Shit! Ziva!" Tony yelled, hanging up.

NCIS

Sophie almost laughed as Tony and Ziva burst into the room as she watched over Holly. But the smile was wiped from her face as Ziva struck her with a crippling stomach kick, sending her keeling into the bed, hitting her head in the process.

"Where is he?" Ziva had a gun aimed at Sophie's head, ready to shoot.

"What, Tim?" Sophie laughed. "He's a bit tied up at the moment."

Ziva launched a kick at her butt, causing her to slide into the wall. She grabbed the wretched woman and slammed her head thrice into the wall.

"No why don't you tell me? Huh!" Ziva yelled.

Sophie's nose was bleeding and she had a developing black eye but she still managed to smile.

"With my friends by the sea, but hurry, the tide's coming in fast," Sophie cackled.

Ziva angrily punched Sophie in the face before turning to Tony.

"Watch her, I'm off to find Tim," Ziva replied icily.

NCIS

"Abby, why did half my time leave during the case?" Gibbs walked into the lab and slammed a Caf-Pow on the desk, almost spilling it.

"Sophie, at the hospital, Tony's with her right now," explained Abby.

Gibbs turned around and moved to head out, drawing the gun from his holster.

"Gibbs! Ziva's found Timmy!" Abby said. "He's in a shack by the beach being guarded by three men."

"Three men? Why hasn't Ziva moved in yet?" Gibbs asked, knowing the Israeli could easily take up to six opponents.

"They have Sten guns," explained Abby. "She goes in and she gets destroyed, literally."

"Damn," cursed Gibbs. "Can't she shoot them from outside?"

"No, one gunshot would alert them," explained Abby. "However, I've been studying Ziva's description of it and I think if she went round back, she could probably get them all in the back of the head. She's need a silencer though."

"She has a silencer," replied Gibbs. "She keeps it taped to the inside of her NCIS cap. Tell her that, I'll go and pay Sophie a visit."

NCIS

"Reckon anyone will come to try and help him?" One of McGee's captors asked. "Or leave him to squrim."

"Sophie said no one will miss him," the second man replied. "What do you think José?"

José was slumped in his seat, eyes open but still. A bullet had entered the curve of his neck and severed his spine. He had been killed almost instantly.

The next two shots were fired in quick succession and both the other guards slumped over, dead.

"McGee!" Ziva ran in and saw McGee, taped to a chair and struggling against the duct tape by which he was bound. "McGee, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, where's Sarah, they threatened to hurt her!" gasped McGee.

"Tim, she was shot dead this morning," Ziva said. "As was Fornell."

"Oh My God," McGee was close to tears. "You see it on the news, innocents caught in the line of fire, I never dreamed it would be Sarah. Never in a million years."

Ziva watched her distraught co worker as she remembered her own 'I never dreamed it moment' on July 23rd 2001, when Tali died.

NCIS

"Gibbs!" yelled Tony from the top of the hospital stairs. He dragged a handcuffed, beaten Sophie by her arms and finally stopped just at the top of the stairs.

"Tony, thanks," Gibbs smiled. He smiled at Sophie as well before punching her hard in the gut. "I don't like to hit women," he dropped his voice. "But you drove me to this."

"See, he didn't notice either," Sophie laughed.

"Boss, she's been trying to get me to figure this out for ages," Tony sighed.

"Figure out what?" Gibbs turned to Sophie.

"You drove me to this, Jethro," Sophie whispered in Gibbs' ear.

With that, she drop kicked him down the stairs as she revealed her handcuffs hadn't been on for a while. Tony turned to her but she hit him over the side of the head and he crumpled like Gibbs.

"See ya!" Sophie ran.

"Next time Sophie," Gibbs groaned, feeling a bleeding wound on his head. "Next time, I will get you."

The End.

Next Time: the operation, the make up/reconciliation between Holly and Darren and then a flash forward to January 2014 to see what will happen...

P.S This story will or will not, depending on what you class as one, have a happy ending because I love Holly and I don't want her to die a harsh, unnecessary death.


	10. Not Your Fault

**An Agent's Weakness**

Despite the trouble at the hospital, Holly's operation went ahead as planned and at 9 in the evening, Gibbs, Vance, Jared, Abby, Darren, Tabby, Tabby's father, Ziva and Tony all stood in the waiting room.

Occasionally a surgeon would come out and one of them would ask how Holly was but every time, the surgeon ignored them and did what they needed to do and went back in.

Finally,Ducky, who had been allowed in to speak to the doctor, came out looking sad.

"Duck," Gibbs rasped. "I can't bury another child, I just can't."

"Good, because you won't have to," replied Ducky. "She's going to be fine."

"Yay!" Abby hugged Gibbs.

Darren was more subtle as he walked over to Ducky.

"Can I see her?" Darren asked.

"She's just coming around," Ducky smiled, leading Darren into the room.

Holly lay on a bed, seemingly asleep but when they approached, she said.

"Who is it?"

"It's me," Darren said timidly. "It's Darren."

"Darren, I thought I said I never wanted to see you again," Holly replied faintly.

"I know," Darren replied.

"No matter," breathed Holly. "I understand now. Matt's death wasn't your fault. If we'd got out of the warehouse she'd have met us all out front and killed all of us."

"No, I still made the suggestion," Darren sighed.

"You didn't fire the bullet though," replied Holly quietly. "I'm sorry Darren, I'm sorry I doubted you. Sorry I treated you so harshly."

"I forgive you," replied Darren, grasping her hand. She squeezed back.

NCIS

January 2014...

Holly Gibbs was back and ready for her first day at school after her long medical absence. Although her sounds had healed and she was her normal self again, her stomach still hurt if she put too much pressure on it and she had occasional sharp pains in her side.

"Holly!" Darren hugged her as soon as she left Gibbs' car.

"Take care Holly," warned Gibbs. "And be sharp Darren, I'm counting on you."

"Yes Gibbs," nodded Darren.

"Come on then! Where's Jared and Nathan and Tabby?" Holly asked cheerily.

"I don't know," Darren laughed. "Let's go and see shall we?!"

"I think not!" Sophie stood by the door, three large men accompanied her. One lunged forward and grabbed Holly up, effortlessly lifting her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Get off her!" Darren ran at Sophie, headbutting her in the stomach.

"Ow!" Sophie screeched. "Take him too!"

"Yes ma'am," the second man grabbed Darren as the first and third jogged across the lawn to a white van parked near where Gibbs was.

"Run!" Sophie yelled as Gibbs got out of the car. She leapt in, quickly jumping into the passenger seat as Darren was thrown into the back seat.

Gibbs got off four shots but the men were just too fast. He swore as the van drove away, past the warehouse Matt had died in and into the distance.

"Damn!" Gibbs cursed. He immediately pulled out his phone.

The End

Next Time: Sophie and Rivera choose a particularly original method of torture to use on Darren and Holly, the team attempt to track them down.

I think everyone can see where this is going and how it'll end. I'm open for guesses.


	11. Hot and Cold

**An Agent's Weakness**

"Holly, we meet again," smiled Sophie. "For the last time."

They were under a large stone bridge which appeared to be in a park. There was freezing cold and deep water racing in front of them and they sat on a bed of stones.

"So what?" Holly asked defiantly as she shook Darren awake. "Why didn't you just shoot us?"

"Now now Holly," laughed Sophie. "Matt's death was a one off. Yours is going to be painful."

"Why? Why don't you just kill us already?" Darren yelled. While he didn't want to die, dying a quick death would be better than dying painfully and slowly.

"I want to see how strong your love is," cackled Sophie. "I want to see if you would sacrifice your own life to save Holly's, same with you for Darren."

"Burn in hell," spat Holly.

"First of all, let's see, who would you rather I burn?" Sophie asked. She pulled out a lighter. Holly tried to run but before she could, Rivera chained her and Darren together.

"Me," said Holly. "Burn me."

"No, me!" Darran replied.

"Darren!" Holly hissed.

"On second thoughts, I'll burn you both!" Sophie grabbed Holly's free hand and turned on the lighter.

"No! Please!" Holly begged. She let out an ear piercing shriek as the fire burned into her knuckle.

NCIS

"Gibbs, Metro Police found the car near Rock Creek Park," explained Ziva.

"No reports of stolen cars in that area," McGee replied. "So either they had another car or..."

"They're in Rock Creek Park," Gibbs replied. "Which part of Rock Creek Park?"

"The part near where the creek joins the Potomac," said Tony.

"Bring it up on the plasma," ordered Gibbs. McGee complied. "What is that?" He pointed to a straight grey line very near the mouth of the creek."

"A bridge, old stone bridge." Tony remembered going there.

"That's where Abby goes for her lunch break," Gibbs said. "She likes the nature."

"She's on her break now," Ziva realised.

"Call her, get her to watch the bridge, we'll try and get there soon," Gibbs said.

NCIS

"Owwwwww!" Both Holly and Darren moaned.

"Do you want some ice for that burn?" Sophie asked. "I don't have any, although...the river is cold."

"It's too deep, we'll drown," Holly protested.

"Bring out the raft," ordered Sophie. Rivera rolled out a small wooden raft and set it on the water.

"Unfortunately there's not enough room for you both, so someone will have to go in the water," gasped Sophie in mock horror.

"I'll go," Holly volunteered.

"No, I will," Darren said back. "You've still got to recover from the wounds."

"Darren," begged Holly.

"It's just a bit of water, what harm can it do?" Darren laughed.

"Water that's currently minus 4 degrees," Sophie said.

"I'll live, if push turns to shove we can swap," Darren said.

"To stop you from escaping, we anchored the raft to the riverbed," Sophie replied. "Don't worry though, we'll be back for you."

"I hope so! It's freezing cold," Darren muttered to himself.

Holly climbed on the raft and Darren winced as he got into the water and slowly the raft drifted out to the middle of the wide river.

"Missing you already!" Sophie and Rivera laughed.

For the first time, Holly could see how large their force was. There were the three men that abducted them plus six or seven more that neither Holly or Darren had seen before.

"God! She wasn't kidding about the cold," Darren said, his teeth chattering. "It had better not snow."

"Darren, we can swap if you want," Holly let her burnt hand slide into the water and almost immediately she felt better. But she was still cold.

"No, not yet," Darren said. "The things I do for you..."

The End.

Next Time: The team arrive at Rock Creek Park and shit goes down. Multiple deaths occur.


	12. Showdown

**An Agent's Weakness**

"Gibbs!" Abby hissed into her phone as she sat against the stone wall of the bridge, just above Sophie's camp.

"Yeah Abs?" Gibbs asked, amidst the team's yells and shouts of "watch the road!" in the background.

"I saw her!" Abby whispered. "Her and Rivera and some other guys!"

"Right, stay there!" Gibbs ordered. "Give us five minutes okay?"

Abby hung up and pulled her legs to her chest. Five minutes was going to be a long wait.

NCIS

"Hang on Darren," Holly was cold and shaking but she knew however bad she felt, Darren would be ten times worse.

"I am, Holly," Darren said quietly, laughing slightly as he squeezed her hand, her hand was surprisingly warm compared to his icy cold ones.

"You're too cold Darren," murmured Holly.

"I can't feel my legs," chuckled Darren. "So I can't get us out using the power of kick."

"Minus 4 degrees!" Holly felt the water. "It must have gone down in the last half hour."

"It has, I can tell," Darren said. "Listen Holly, we'll get out of this one. Sophie's gonna go down this time."

"Thanks," Holly replied.

"Hey, why don't we sing a song to pass the time?" Darren suggested. "What shall we sing?"

"Umm, I know! Let's sing Trouble by Taylor Swift," Holly suggested.

"Why not?" Darren asked. "Once upon a time."

"A few mistakes ago."

"I was in your sights."

"You got me alone..."

NCIS

Instead of dressing in their NCIS jackets, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and McGee dressed in casual clothes as they walked down the dirt path toward Abby on the opposite side of where Sophie's camp was.

"Abby!" Gibbs knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Gibbs, I'm fine," Abby said. "I'm just scared. I don't have a gun or a knife or a..."

"Will this do?" Ziva lay what appeared to be a sword down next to Abby.

"Sword Ziva? Really?" Tony tutted.

"I like to disembowel, so what?" Ziva said.

"You're a-"

"Sick chick Tony, yes I know," Ziva pulled out her SIG Sauer and her back up weapon.

"How do we get them to notice us boss?" McGee asked.

"Tony, give me your rifle," ordered Gibbs. He took the rifle and fired a single shot just next to Rivera's head.

"It's Gibbs!" Rivera roared.

"Come on!" Gibbs yelled as they ran down to do battle with the terrorists.

Abby looked on as she clutched her sword desperately, terrified.

NCIS

"...Mi casa, su casa," Darren finished his verse.

"Oh baby when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad," laughed Holly, lying back. "So be wise, and keep on, reading the signs of my body! I'm on tonight you know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel you boy... I don't know the rest of the words."

"What else can we sing?" Darren murmured. He was freezing now and tired looking.

"I know." Holly clicked her fingers to start the beat. "Baby can't you see, I'm calling. A guy like you should wear a warning. It's dangerous, I'm falling."

NCIS

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" Rivera fired three shots before taking cover again.

"Alejandro Rivera!" Gibbs replied.

"Remember when we killed your friend?" Rivera laughed.

"Remember when you killed your sister?" Gibbs yelled back.

Rivera fired again and almost hit Gibbs this time.

NCIS

"...don't you know that you're... Toxic?" Holly finished the song. She was feeling worse for the wear as she listened to the gunshots. She turned around and saw that Darren was nodding off. She questioned how he could sleep with all the gunshots around him then she realised. Hypothermia.

She knew there was no other option. She had to swim to shore, towing Darren with her or risk him dying.

She was normally a strong swimmer but the combination of her injuries and Darren's weight made this journey a treacherous one. By the time she reached the shore, she had massive lacerations on her wrist.

She looked around for the handcuff key but instead found something even more useful. An axe. She cut the chain and held on to Darren, trying to warm him up.

"Come on! Come on we need to be able to walk!" Holly begged. Slowly, Darren came back to life. He coughed once, then twice, then thrice.

"Holly," he whispered. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Come on Darren!" Holly pulled him to his feet as she clutched the axe, worried of an attack. But none came yet as they slowly hobbled up the path, away from the gunshots.

The walls of the bridge were quite high so it took Holly a few minutes to spot Abby whose eyes widened as she saw the two kids.

"Kids!" Abby ran towards them and hugged them both before taking a good look at Darren who was soaking wet and pale. "What happened to you?"

"Almost died of hypothermia," Holly panted.

"Come on, let's get you back to the truck!" Abby lead them across the bridge but at the other end, she suddenly fell down as there was a loud gunshot. She looked at Holly, eyes wide as she slumped over the side of the bridge, landing in the weeds.

Sophie came out, tossing the gun aside and drawing a sword similar to Abby's.

"Why kill you with a gun? When I can kill you with a sword?" Sophie cackled.

Instead of running away from Sophie, Holly put Darren down against the bridge and held the axe high as she walked towards Sophie. One way or another, only one of them would be leaving Rock Creek Park.

The End

Next Time: the Duel


	13. He Was Your Shannon

**An Agent's Weakness**

Sophie swung her sword first and Holly whacked it off her axe before returning a swoop and narrowly missing Sophie's neck. This was a clear advantage. While Sophie was better at hand to hand, Holly had been fencing since the age of 9 and was very good.

"Having fun?" Sophie struck back and cut Holly's thumb. It hurt no more than a paper cut and it only drove Holly even further. "You won't die like your forensic friend. You'll die slowly, and painfully!"

"Yeah, well you can FUCK OFF OUR FAMILY BITCH!" Holly hit Sophie with the axe handle hard and she stumbled as Holly moved in for the kill strike.

"Now now Holly, you're only twelve, you'll regret this one day," Sophie said as she scuttled back. But just as Holly stabbed down, Sophie grabbed the axe and threw it aside, pulling up her sword and laughing. "Gotcha!"

Effortlessly she grabbed Holly up and smashed her brutally hard into the stone wall before once more punching her. She kneed Holly in the stomach and body slammed her into the floor.

"Oww!" Holly groaned. Sophie laughed and grabbed up Holly before throwing her hard against a tree which made her sob with pain. "No, no I'm not done with you yet!"

She lifted Holly by the scruff of her shirt before throwing her across the bridge and sending her smashing into the stone floor of the bridge.

"Don't! Please no more!" Holly begged.

Sophie laughed and moved in for the kill.

All of a sudden she stopped as Darren leapt upon her back and punched her hard in the face, attempting to steer her over the bridge. She fought back but it was no use, he had her controlled. He made her stumble until she flipped him over into one arm.

"Holly! Get out! Get ow!" Darren screamed as Sophie's sword punched through his chest emerging the other side dripping red.

"Darren! Darren no!" Holly screeched as Darren went limp. She looked up as anger and hatred filled her face.

"And now for you!" Sophie laughed as she kicked Darren's body away and raised the sword.

NCIS

Gibbs and Tony now struggled with Rivera and his men while Ziva searched for Abby, Holly and Darren, and McGee raced across the park to get more ammo from the truck.

"Had enough yet Leroy?" Rivera laughed. He'd so far lost five of his men and was not quite so confident as he had previously been. However the loss had just made him more bloodthirsty.

"No!" Gibbs replied. "But you've had it!"

"What?" Rivera teased. Suddenly, Tony's bullet ripped through his forehead and tore his brain apart and emerged the back of his head, sending his bleeding corpse sprawling into his men.

"Come on! Let's flush them!" Gibbs yelled, jumping over his barricade.

"Right behind you boss!" Tony yelled.

NCIS

Ziva spotted the black clothes of the Forensic genius first and raced up the hill.

"Abby! Abby no!" Ziva knelt beside her as she watched the paling Goth.

"Ziva!" Abby said. "Ziva. I'm not hit! But Darren was!"

"Why are you lying down?" Ziva asked in confusion.

"I was knocked out," Abby replied. "Listen, I have a plan."

NCIS

Holly moved backwards, up against the wall, drawing Sophie in as she prepared for the kill.

"Finally, after all this time!" Sophie said. "This is for Uncle Pedro and my cousin Paloma!"

She raised the sword but as she did, Holly kicked her legs as hard as she could and sent the woman toppling over the bridge and into the weeds.

Sophie groaned as she got up, gripping her sword and moving up towards the bridge. The forensic woman was gone but she wouldn't get far, not on a bullet. But oddly there was no sign of anyone else other than the fighters down by the water.

"Hey bitch!" Ziva said. Sophie turned around and lay her sword down. This one she wanted to fight hand to hand.

"Let's go," Sophie said. She launched a kick at Ziva and caught her in the stomach, Ziva retaliated but did not hit Sophie. She grabbed the Ziva and slammed her into the bridge but she kicked back before being ruthlessly hit in the neck.

Sophie backed off as the former Mossad officer shot a hard punch into her gut but quickly returned with a slap which knocked her to the side. She moved up as Ziva forced her to higher ground.

The path was rocky and as Ziva punched Sophie, she almost slipped right away. She held back though, kicking at Ziva's shin and kneeing her in the cervix, making her cry out in pain. She grabbed Ziva's hair and gave it a hard tug, making her scream as she punched the Mossad officer in the chest.

"Happy yet?" Sophie spat.

Ziva was not done yet, she stood down hard on Sophie's toes and punched her in the face, pushing her away but the woman returned with a quick attack and grabbed her face, pressing down on her as she tried to force Ziva's legs out from under her.

"Help!" Ziva yelled.

Sophie smiled and slammed Ziva hard into the ground, wrapping her hands around her throat and choking her.

"You're pathetic you are!" Sophie said, watching Ziva's eyes widen. "No wonder Mossad didn't want you. No wonder your father didn't want you. What are you gonna do? Get your Forensic tech to kill me? She's a little bitch as well you know!"

Ziva gasped for air.

"That coward would probably regret it!" Sophie taunted Ziva about Abby. "She'd go down to my body and cry like a baby. She's not cut out for a government job! She'd be better off dead! I shot her! You know that! One bullet in her chest I'd say she'll be dead by sundown!"

Ziva moved her legs slowly.

"None of you can kill me!" Sophie laughed. "None of you want to kill me! Because you can't kill! Any of you! Not even Gibbs! You're such a peaceful fun loving agency, why would you kill anyone when you could be having fun! You're all failures!"

With all her remaining strength Ziva moved her legs and launched them into Sophie's chest, pushing her up and forcing her to stand as Abby's sword passed through her back and exploded from her chest, spattering Ziva with blood.

"For family, we do!" Abby said ominously. She slowly pulled out the sword and turned Sophie to face her. "And you've broken our family."

With that she plunged the sword in again, hitting a new spot near Sophie's heart. The bitch gasped once and then smiled. Her eyes went blank.

NCIS

"Holly!" Gibbs yelled. He ran up towards the bridge and saw Abby and Ziva, stood sadly beside Sophie, who lay, finally dead for good, on the dirt. "No! She's not..."

He ran onto the bridge, expecting to see Holly lying dead but what he saw was different. Holly knelt, crying as hard as she could, beside Darren whose shirt was covered in blood.

"Why? Why him?" Holly looked up and her face was blotchy with tears.

"Holly," Gibbs was too shocked with the sight of his daughter kneeling beside her dead boyfriend. "I don't know why."

"It hurts daddy, it hurts a lot!" Holly kissed Darren's hand before stroking his face. "Why?"

"He was your Shannon, Holly," Gibbs was crying now too, a rarity for anyone to see. "He was your Shannon."

And together they wept, the wept for Darren and Matt, for Shannon and Kelly, for Kate, Jenny, Paula Cassidy, Mike Frank's and all the others who had died in the line of duty.

The End.

But the story isn't over yet...

Next Time: A book is published by a mysterious woman named Matilda Blake many years later. Find out what happens to your favourite series characters.


	14. Reunited

**An Agent's Weakness**

**2095...**

"Does Darren Blake have to die at the end?" the publisher asked as he closed the manuscript.

"Mother?" Rosie asked her mother, ninety four year old Matilda Blake.

"Yes, that's a key point of the story," Matilda explained. She was white haired but unlike many old women, kept it tied in a ponytail. Her face was wrinkled and her body shrunken.

"So these people? Are they real?" the publisher asked. "There were NCIS directors named Jenny Shepard and Leon Vance. Jenny Shepard really did die in action in 2008 and Vance was killed in an explosion in 2027."

"That was a coincidence," declared Matilda stoutly.

"What about this main guy? Leroy Jethro Gibbs? What about him?" the publisher asked.

"Entirely a work of fiction," Matilda declared.

"And Director Eli David and his children Ari and Ziva?"

"Fiction," Matilda said. "None of this actually happened."

"Well, I don't say this often, but I think you may have just written the next best seller Mrs Blake," the publisher smiled.

NCIS

"Why didn't you tell him?" Rosie asked Matilda. "That your real name isn't Matilda?"

"He didn't need to know," Rosie's mother replied.

"Did you tell anyone that your real name is?" Rosie asked.

"For all I know, they are still looking for us."

"Then why did we move back to Washington?" Rosie raised a quick eyebrow. "And why are you calling me Rosie still? You know what my real name is!"

"Listen to me," Rosie's mother replied. "Your father, Jared Vance, was a brilliant man and an amazing NCIS agent, however he and I made a lot of enemies. That's why your granddads died. That's why Director Vance and Agent Gibbs died that day."

"Why don't you just say my real name?" Rosie asked.

"Miranda Ziva Abigail Caitlin Vance, you are a special woman," replied the mother.

"And yours," Miranda prompted.

"I can't," the mother replied.

"For God's sake, that was seventy years ago! They'll all be dead now! Just like your friends Nate and Tabby!" Miranda said.

"Hermione Ann Vance, formerly Gibbs," Holly said with a wrinkled smile. "You can call me Holly."

"I dunno about you but I fancy a coffee, wanna come?" Miranda offered.

"You go, the NCIS building is just around the corridor," Holly said. "I want to see it one more time."

For a second there was a small rumble of thunder and Holly closed her eyes.

Then she continued on her way, walking down the road she used to take until finally she reached the building. No one spoke as she entered the lobby and got in the elevator.

"Conference room," chuckled Holly, remembering her father's nickname for the elevator. She pressed the button for the Squad Room and tapped her foot in anticipation. What was she going to see? Would there be advanced computers, robot agents, cyborg probies?

She got off and realised she was walking better than she had in years. She then took a look around.

It was the same. Orange walls, the same carpets, even the same Most Wanted Wall. She then looked at the Bullpen. Tony, McGee, Abby, Ziva, Kate and Ellie Bishop all stood in a line, watching her.

She looked to the right of the bullpen and saw her father, smiling as he stood with his arms around Miranda and Shannon while Kelly danced underneath them.

"Daddy!" Holly gasped. Then she saw Jared, Tabby and Nathan, stood in a line on the stairs, all of whom were eternally twelve it seemed. Then she walked to the base of the stairs.

"Holly!" Matt yelled. She and Darren were at the top of the stairs and both were smiling and laughing.

Darren said nothing, he just reached out his hand.

"Go on, take it," Jared encouraged her.

"You've done us proud Holly," Miranda said.

Holly was crying as she raced up the stairs at such a speed she couldn't believe she was in her nineties. She grabbed Darren's hand.

"I don't get it, how am I running like this when I'm ninety four?" Holly asked Matt. Her voice had changed too.

"Take a look," Darren produced a mirror and handed it to Holly. Her hair was once again red and curly and she realised she was the same age as her friends.

"Go ahead Holly," Vance and Jenny stood atop the stairs by MTAC.

"Shall we?" Darren asked. Before he took her hand, he pulled her in for a kiss and the whole room erupted in cheers.

"Aww!" Matt gave Jared a hug as well.

Holly then ascended the stairs and stood by the door to MTAC, she took a deep breath. Then she scanned her eyes and the journey began...

The End.

**That truely was the end.**

**Extra points if you can remember who Rosie is named after.**

**Thank you to all my fans, especially My Whole Life Is Thunder and DS2010.**


End file.
